Las bestias son más bestias cuando quieres conocerlas
by Mrs Hard
Summary: " ―Quiero que me presentes a tu familia―." Porque la cacería no estaba completa y a él ya le urgía profundizar aquella cuestionable relación, decidió hacer la hazaña que todo buen novio teme hacer. Sin embargo, no es tan sencillo, porque sus planes no sirven de nada si aquellas son bestias inmorales incapaces de seguir su lógica. Ahora sabía porqué su novia era tan encantadora.
1. Avances forzados

Desde hace mes y medio, las peleas en la escuela habían disminuido considerablemente. Desde hace mes y medio, sólo había una o dos peleas cada semana sin consecuencias desastrosas. Desde hace mes y medio, los golpes ya no eran tan fuertes y los insultos no eran dichos con la intención de herir. Y si las cosas estaban así, era porque justamente, desde hace mes y medio, Kagura y Sougo habían comenzado una cómica y volátil relación como pareja. Ella como la novia, él como el novio. Era un noviazgo oficial.

Sin embargo…, ¿cuántas veces se les podía ver comportarse como un par de enamorados? ¿Alguna vez alguien los vio tomados de la mano? O aun mejor, ¿besándose? La respuesta era no. Nadie había visto algo como eso. Ésos dos eran oficialmente pareja, pero no había mucha evidencia de ello, salvo el hecho de que sus acostumbradas peleas se habían reducido y, por así decir, ya no se lastimaban tanto. Claro, y también estaba aquello de que no sólo no lo negaban, sino que lo habían confirmado cuando los más incrédulos ―y valientes― se atrevieron a preguntar.

Ahora ya nadie preguntaba. Ahora todos sabían que ellos estaban juntos, a pesar de que no eran muy convencionales en su relación y que pareciese que tenían que observarlos con lupa para encontrar algo de romanticismo entre ellos. Pero eso no podía ser, porque sólo los verdaderamente cercanos a ellos podían notar los cambios y, desde el punto de vista de esas cuantas y selectas personas, los cambios no eran pocos.

Ella, la novia, solía fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse al hablar con sus amigas de aquel bastardo sádico que en dos segundos podía sacarla de quicio. Y, un tanto tímida, también les pedía consejos cuando le surgía alguna duda sobre los temas amorosos, pues ella no tenía ninguna experiencia. Kagura, la novia, no sabía cómo comportarse con Sougo, su novio.

Y por otro lado estaba él, el novio. Desde luego, el de ojos rojizos no se sonrojaba al hablar de aquella bestia china con sus más cercanos conocidos. Se limitaba a responder una que otra pregunta que ellos le hacían, aunque generalmente se guardaba los detalles que quería sólo para sí. Sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba demasiado, y si no había hecho nada para remediarlo todavía, era porque pensó que era una simple cuestión de tiempo. Sucedía que, Sougo, el novio, quería que Kagura, su novia, se comportara como tal de vez en cuando y le dejara disfrutar de lo que él difícilmente había conseguido.

«No hay que presionar», le había dicho Mitsuba, su hermana mayor, cuando él acudió a ella en su tercera semana de noviazgo con Kagura.

Y ahora estaba cerca de cumplir dos meses con la chica china. Y nada había pasado entre ellos. Y él cada vez estaba más tentado a no sólo presionarla, sino también a exigirle y someterla.

¿Pues cuánto tiempo necesitaba una chica para interpretar su rol como novia? ¡Vamos!, no estaba pidiendo nada sexual ―todavía― para estar satisfecho. Ni siquiera pedía que ella sea ultra-mega-maxi cariñosa con él, porque ese tipo de cosas no iba con ninguno de los dos, pero ¿realmente era tan complicado para ella dejarlo acercarse y entablar una conversación medianamente aceptable sobre lo que había entre ellos? Por lo menos eso debían ser capaces de hacer, ¿no? Porque eso hacían las parejas; eso y algunas cosas más que, desde luego, él también quería hacer.

Pero ellos no hablaban. Él lo intentaba y ella lo evadía. La interacción más duradera entre ambos sucedía cuando peleaban, lo cual normalmente pasaba porque Sougo se acercaba a Kagura con el fin de hablar como la pareja que eran. Y era ahí cuando Kagura volvía a fruncir el ceño, era ahí cuando se sonrojaba y cuando empezaba a insultarlo y a cuestionar las siempre sospechosas acciones de él. En resumen, ella se ponía nerviosa al verlo acercarse, y la salida más sencilla era provocar una pelea. Total, ese sádico siempre iba a devolverle los insultos y golpes, porque si él era la desesperación de ella, ella era la de él.

Al final, la chica conseguía su cometido y ninguno volvía a hablarse hasta que el joven Okita iba a por otro intento. Lamentablemente, las cosas terminaban igual, y entonces Sougo tenía que herir accidentalmente a su compañero Hijikata para desahogarse aunque sea un poco.

Siendo serios, el novio ya estaba exprimiendo las últimas gotas de su paciencia.

― ¡Otae-san se ve muy bien en su ropa de gimnasia!

Escuchando aquello, Sougo levantó un poco su antifaz y vio a Kondo, quien sonreía de manera no muy sana a la par que miraba alguna escena con unos binoculares. Por lo que había dicho, era obvio que observaba a Shimura Tae, su obsesión y blanco de acosos.

Ambos estaban en la azotea, siendo el lugar tranquilo y desolado al que iban en sus ratos libres, y que además era perfecto para que Kondo viera desde una segura distancia a la mujer de sus sueños cuando ésta estaba en clase de gimnasia y daba vueltas a la cancha. Sougo, por su lado, se ponía su antifaz rojo y se acomodaba en algún lugar del suelo para intentar tomar una siesta. Y muy de vez en cuando Hijikata les hacía compañía, porque él, a diferencia de ellos, sí se tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades que tenía como miembro del comité estudiantil.

― Deberíamos proponer algo más corto para las chicas, ¿no crees, Sougo? ―habló el presidente estudiantil, aún con la cara pegada a los binoculares―. ¡Las pobres sufren calor!

― Más sufrirán si se enteran de que las observas desde la azotea y sonríes como enfermo cada vez que tienen que saltar ―respondió el castaño claro, volviendo a tapar sus ojos―. Kondo-san, eso no es socialmente aceptable, ¿sabes? Harás que los padres saquen de aquí a sus hijas, y entonces las obras de teatro serán incómodas para quienes consigan un papel femenino.

Kondo, como siempre, prefirió no tomarse el tiempo para reflexionar y continuó con su observación.

― ¡Yo sólo veo por la seguridad de Otae-san! ―se defendió. Su mirada seguía a aquella castaña, y por ende, enseguida notó a la chica de ojos azules que alcanzó a la primera para hacerle compañía. Ellas se sonrieron y continuaron trotando, hablando de quién sabe qué―. ¡Oh!, Sougo, ahí está tu novia ―comentó―. ¿Por qué no usa algo más ligero, eh? Siempre con ese pans rojo...

― ¿Insinúas que te molesta que ella no se exponga tanto como las demás? ―cuestionó el del antifaz, usando un sospechoso tono bajo y suave que congeló la sonrisa de Kondo―. ¿Acaso quieres verle algo, _Kondo-san_?

El peligro era inminente. Y siendo Kondo una de las personas cercanas a Sougo, sabía que éste era ligeramente celoso cuando se trataba de su interés amoroso. Lo había visto celoso varias veces antes, aunque se tenía que prestar atención y conocerlo muy bien para darse cuenta. Su mirada solía afilarse y oscurecerse cuando aquello pasaba. O, en otros casos, hablaba con demasiada suavidad y con una amenaza implícita en la voz…, justo como hace un momento.

― ¡Cla-Claro que no, Sougo! ― exclamó el desdichado, y se dio la vuelta para ver a su querido amigo, el cual continuaba con el antifaz puesto―. Sólo… Sólo fue un comentario, ya que hace un poco de calor como para que alguien esté tan abrigado… ― y tembló, pues el que llevaba una gran S en su camisa hizo el ademán de levantarse―, y… quizá esté… deshidratándose…

― Ya veo ― murmuró Sougo, al estar ya de pie. Se quitó el antifaz y fijó la mirada en Kondo―. Eres amable al preocuparte, Kondo-san, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Esa bestia china tiene bastante aguante.

La voz del chico había regresado a la normalidad, y Kondo ya no percibió ningún peligro hacia su persona, así que se permitió suspirar. Debía tener más cuidado con sus comentarios, especialmente si éstos involucraban a aquella chica.

― Y…, ¿cómo vas con ella, por cierto? ―preguntó, todavía con un deje de temor en la voz. Sougo se había acercado demasiado a él y ahora veía hacia la cancha―. ¿Quieres…?

― Kondo-san ―interrumpió Okita, recargándose un poco en el barandal―. ¿Por qué una chica no deja que su novio se le acerque?

Kondo no supo responder enseguida. La pregunta parecía ir muy en serio, y era fácil hasta para él deducir que la chica era Kagura y el novio era Sougo. Era la primera vez que él sacaba el tema de su noviazgo por cuenta propia, y siendo así, Kondo sabía que ese chico realmente quería y necesitaba un consejo.

― Bueno… ―sonriente, el presidente estudiantil comenzó a hablar, dispuesto a ser de ayuda para su camarada―, te diré lo que leí en una revista, y debe funcionar, ya que lo resaltaban con letras rojas ―hizo una pausa innecesaria a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Sougo, y continuó―: «Conoce a tu pareja», eso decía.

Un buen depredador no sólo disfruta de su presa, sino que también disfruta el juego previo de asecho y persecución. Ahora, Sougo comenzaba a entender que esa fase todavía no terminaba. Sí, tal vez Kagura había aceptado ser su novia, y aunque eso era un absoluto logro, no estaba viendo la recompensa.

Definitivamente, la conquista ―o caza―, no había finalizado. Y no había mayor prueba que ver cómo tu presa intenta escapar de ti.

― Detente ahí, China ― ordenó él, a un par de metros detrás de Kagura. Las clases habían acabado, así que todos ya se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, y eso lo convertía en el momento ideal para intentar hablar con ella...

Ah, no. Hoy no habría intentos. Hoy sí habría progreso. Y con algún sexto sentido, Kagura lo notó.

Ella se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a su novio, y frunciendo el ceño lo miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaba mostrando la iniciativa para comenzar una pelea.

― Se supone que los del consejo estudiantil se quedan hasta tarde. ¿Acaso te estás saltando tus deberes, sádico? ― le cuestionó―. ¡Qué vergüenza! Si van a robar la mitad del dinero recaudado en los festivales, entonces por lo menos…

― Quiero que me presentes a tu familia.

Tan claro como el agua, y tan decidido como nunca. Así había sonado Sougo al decir aquellas palabras. No había vuelta atrás, y por más incrédula y tonta que fuera la expresión que Kagura tenía ahora, él iba en serio. Quería conocer a la familia de su novia, y por ende, conocerla más a ella. Ése sería un gran progreso.

― ¿De… qué estás hablando? ― consiguió articular la chica, todavía con aquella cara de no creerse nada―, ¿conocer a mi… familia? ― y en serio que le costaba hablar, pues la última palabra pareció atorársele en la garganta.

Sougo, de forma imperturbable, asintió.

― ¡¿Y por qué quieres algo así?! ¡¿Q-Qué planeas, maldito sádico?! ― ella ya no le daba la espalda, mas mantenía la distancia entre los dos. Obviamente, la idea de su novio no le parecía buena. Es más, ella sospechaba―. ¡Lo que sea que intentes hacer, más te vale no hacerlo! ¡Te lo advierto!

― Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas ―le respondió él, tomándose con calma los gritos. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar que la chica se tensaba―. Como miembro del consejo estudiantil, tengo acceso a cierta información de los estudiantes. Y eso quiere decir, que tengo acceso a tu información ― ignorando que Kagura estaba lista para saltarle encima, Sougo comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia ella, con una mirada llena auto-suficiencia―. Dónde vives, el número de teléfono de tus padres, tu fecha de nacimiento, dónde naciste… Puedo saber todo eso.

Se detuvo justo frente a ella, no pareciendo bienvenido a invadir el espacio personal de la joven, quien lo miraba más enojada que sorprendida. Estaba siendo amenazada, él la estaba acorralando.

― Hijo de…

― ¡Por lo tanto! ―le cortó el castaño, sonriendo más ―, en caso de que tú no quieras presentarme a tu familia como es debido, yo iré solo a tu casa y lo haré por cuenta propia. Les caeré de sorpresa y tú no podrás…

Pero esta vez, Kagura le interrumpió, y no de muy buena manera. Lo golpeó en la cara. Duro. Justo como hace mes y medio no hacía. Y en consecuencia, Sougo cayó al suelo con la mejilla adolorida y casi hasta creyó que sangraría.

― ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, sádico de mierda?! ―gritó la chica, mirándolo desde arriba y con las ganas suficientes para golpearlo otra vez.

― ¡¿Que quién me creo?! ―Sougo alzó la mirada, pero se mantuvo en el suelo, perdiendo por completo la sonrisa que antes tenía―. ¡Soy tu novio, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido todavía?!

Las mejillas de Kagura enrojecieron, quizá de coraje, quizá de nervios.

― ¡¿Y qué con eso?! ¡Ser mi novio no te da derecho a amenazarme ni a nada! ¡Idiota, bastardo! ― ella se dio la vuelta y enseguida comenzó a correr, a escapar, dejándolo en el suelo―, ¡y no te atrevas a poner un pie en mi casa!

― ¡Ey, todavía no termino contigo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Sabiendo que aquella chica no iba a hacer caso, Sougo maldijo por lo bajo y se puso lentamente de pie. El golpe en verdad lo había desorientado un poco, pero más irritante que eso, era el hecho de que ahora tendría que hacer las cosas por las malas. Porque sí, él iba en serio. Forzaría el avance entre ellos si era necesario, así que Kagura podía agradecer que al menos fue advertida y que tuvo la opción de elegir una mejor manera.

El departamento en el que Sougo y su hermana vivían no era demasiado grande y mucho menos ostentoso, pero Mitsuba se encargaba de hacerlo lucir bastante bien. Gracias a ella, cada cosa siempre estaba en su lugar, en orden, y desde luego, limpio; sin embargo, la habitación del chico era un tema aparte. Él de vez en cuando limpiaba su cuarto. Muy de vez en cuando. Sabía que debía ordenar el lugar cuando se tropezaba con algo a cada dos pasos que daba, o ya llegando al extremo, cuando apenas podía ver el suelo.

Y hoy, al entrar a su habitación, supo que ya era momento de limpiar. ¡Ni él entendía cómo el lugar terminaba así!

Suspiró.

― Lo haré luego… ―masculló para sí mismo y comenzó a andar hacia su cama, evadiendo los diversos objetos en el suelo. Estaba cansado, así que no quería ponerse a pensar en siquiera tomar una escoba.

En cuanto llegó a la orilla de la cama, se tiró sobre ésta y quedó boca abajo. Sus energías no daban para más, salvo ir a cenar cuando Mitsuba lo llamara a la mesa, y sería ahí cuando ella le preguntaría sobre su día. No comprendía cómo su hermana conseguía estar tan sonriente y amable aun después de la escuela y el trabajo, mientras que él apenas podía permanecer despierto. Tal vez el trabajo de Mitsuba no era tan exigente como el de él.

― ¿Sou-chan?

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Mitsuba se asomó desde la puerta y sonrió luego de ver a su hermano menor. El desorden del lugar ya no le sorprendía, y también se había acostumbrado a ver a Sougo tan cansado al terminar el día. Por supuesto, a veces eso le preocupaba, pero él siempre acababa respondiéndole que estaría bien.

― Aneue…, ¿ya está la cena? ―habló el chico, volteando hacia donde ella estaba y consiguiendo mostrarle una leve sonrisa.

― Lo estará pronto ―contestó su hermana―. Aunque no es el platillo que dije que haría.

― Eso no importa. Tengo hambre, así que comeré cualquier cosa ―Sougo cerró sus ojos, pensando que prefería saltarse la cena y comenzar a dormir―. Iré en cuanto esté la cena.

― Bien, yo te aviso.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, así que otra vez estaba solo en su habitación. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, y su cama nunca antes le pareció tan cómoda. Pero no podía quedarse dormido aún. Además de que debía cenar, también tenía algo llamado "tarea escolar", que esperaba no le tomara mucho tiempo. En serio…, ¿cómo demonios iba a mantenerse despierto?

El celular en su bolsillo vibró y sonó la alerta de un mensaje recibido. Sougo no se movió ni un poco. Si no era Kondo con alguna estupidez, entonces era Hijikata reclamándole alguna cosa de la que se haya enterado finalmente, y a decir verdad, eso también era una estupidez. Aun así, el castaño giró sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el celular. Presionó un botón, miró la pantalla, y el mensaje no era ni de Kondo ni de Hijikata.

Era de Kagura, su novia.

Su energía pareció volver al instante, como con un electroshock, pues Sougo se sentó como resorte en la cama y mantuvo su estupefacta mirada en la pantalla del celular. Tuvo que releer el nombre de quien enviaba el mensaje para estar seguro. ¡Y por un demonio, sí era ella! ¿Desde cuándo esa chica le mandaba mensajes? ¿Cuándo había tomado una iniciativa como esa? Mierda, ¿y si en realidad esa idiota se había equivocado al mandárselo a él?

Nunca, ¡jamás!, le contaría a alguien que se puso tan nervioso al recibir un mensaje de su novia. Era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Y sin más, leyó qué lo que ella le había enviado:

«El sábado vendrás a cenar a mi casa.»

Eso fue todo. No más de diez palabras. Y sin embargo, una sonrisa fue extendiéndose lentamente en la cara de Okita. Oh, sí. Su energía había regresado. Conseguir lo que se quiere mejoraba bastante el humor de las personas.

Se apresuró a teclear en el celular y envió su respuesta:

«Estaré ahí sin falta. Oh, y por cierto, bestia china, ¿no has pensado en dejar tu pans rojo en casa y llevar faldas más cortas a la escuela? Yo lo apruebo, así que hazlo.»

De nuevo se recostó en su cama y esperó un par de minutos. Seguía sonriendo, mirando hacia el techo, hasta que finalmente su celular volvió a vibrar. Él sonrió más. Ahora lo último que quería era dormir.

Y ya que estaba decidido, tampoco dejaría que aquella novia suya durmiera.


	2. Ser o no ser aprobado, he ahí el dilema

Ser o no ser aprobado, he ahí el dilema.

Finalmente, era viernes. Es decir, que al día siguiente él iría a cenar con la familia de su novia. Los planes seguían en pie, por supuesto, porque no dejaría que la bestia china le cancelara y arruinara el ligeramente forzado avance que estaban teniendo. Mañana conocería a la familia de esa chica, y entonces sabría a quién culpar por la actitud tan insolente y agresiva que ella tenía. Pero más importante que eso, mañana él iba a comportarse como si su hermana estuviera viéndolo: sería educado, amable y cortés. Sería todo un buen chico.

Y así se ganaría a la familia de su novia.

Pensar en eso hacía que una sonrisita se le dibujara en los labios, ya que seguramente aquella china esperaba que él arruinara la cena, y así ella tendría una excusa para no volver a invitarlo a su casa… ¡Pero no!, no y no. Él sería bueno, sería el novio perfecto. La madre de Kagura le tomaría tanto cariño, que lo invitaría varias veces más y hasta lo vería como a alguien de la familia. Mientras tanto, el padre vería en él a un hombre muy responsable, confiable y merecedor de su hija. Iba a ganárselos, a ellos y su aprobación. Y si Kagura tenía hermanos ―cosa que desconocía―, entonces también caerían ante él. Su plan ya estaba hecho, e iba a funcionar.

― ¡Sougo!

Kondo entró apresurado al salón que usaban los del comité estudiantil para llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades. Mejor dicho, donde Hijikata se encargaba de todo el trabajo del comité estudiantil, y también donde sufría la mayor parte de los accidentes que Sougo causaba.

― Llega tarde, Kondo-san ―señaló Hijikata, activando el modo regaño enseguida. Él estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, con un documento en cada mano y pareciendo más malhumorado que de costumbre. Seguramente lo último se debía al chico de 1.70 que estaba flojeando cerca de la ventana y que parecía tener como meta el no ayudarle nunca―. ¿Podría encargarse de…

― ¡Silencio, Toshi! ― y Kondo tampoco iba a ayudarlo ese día. El presidente del comité corrió hacia donde estaba Sougo, quien quizá estaba dormido, pues no se movió ni un poco con los gritos y llevaba su antifaz. Al llegar a él, lo tomó por lo hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza―. ¡Sougo, responde! ¡No puedes estar dormido en un momento como este!

― Sí puedo ―habló el dormido, usando aquel tono de monotonía que acostumbraba. Con eso sólo consiguió que Kondo lo sacudiera con más fuerza.

― ¡Que no puedes! ¡Anda, despierta!

Sougo suspiró y se quitó el antifaz, indicando que había despertado. Cuando fijó la mirada en su colega, notó cierta ansiedad y nervios que le resultaron un poco fuera de lo común, aunque francamente no le importó.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó.

Kondo miró hacia la puerta y bajó el nivel de su voz antes de hablar.

― Tu novia está allá fuera ―informó Isao, casi murmurándole, como si ahora temiera que alguien lo escuchara―. Dice que salgas, que no te tardes.

Ahora era comprensible que Kondo estuviera nervioso, ya que esa situación era completamente nueva para él. Okita, por su parte, no se permitió mostrar sorpresa, a pesar de que era un poco inesperado que Kagura fuera a buscarlo. Lo primero que pensó, fue que ella estaba ahí para cancelar la cena con alguna tonta razón, pero ni siquiera mudándose de país conseguiría que él no conozca a su familia. ¡Eh!, que el plan ya estaba hecho, que iba a funcionar…

Se levantó del pupitre, e ignorando los susurros de Kondo y las maldiciones que Hijikata decía, se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Kagura, recargada contra la pared y sin parecer muy feliz de verlo.

― Es raro que vengas aquí ―comentó él, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. La vio fruncir un poco el ceño y sonrojarse, por lo que sonrió―. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pensaste que me encontrarías aquí solo y que podrías aprovecharte de mi cuerpo? Oh, qué mala tu suerte…

― ¡Como si eso pudiera ser cierto! ―exclamó enseguida Kagura, adquiriendo más color en sus mejillas. Se apartó de la pared, dispuesta a seguir gritándole o quizá golpearlo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y centrarse en la razón por la que ella estaba ahí―. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que no faltes mañana ―dijo, siendo eso otra cosa inesperada para Sougo.

¿Ella se aseguraba de que él no falte a la cena…? Ahí había algo raro. Estaba casi seguro de que esa chica intentaría al menos ciento dieciséis veces cancelarle.

― Ya te dije que estaré ahí ―respondió finalmente―. Sé la hora y sé la dirección.

Kagura hizo una mueca.

― No vayas muy elegante...

― Iré lo necesariamente presentable.

― No lleves flores.

― No lo haré.

― Tampoco alcohol.

― Llevaré chocolates.

― Papá es alérgico a la nuez.

― Entonces no tendrán nuez.

Y guardaron silencio. Sougo mantenía una leve sonrisa, mientras que ella lo miraba con un toque de fastidio. Probablemente ya no sabía qué decir y advertirle, pero de algún modo al castaño estaba agradándole la escena. Parecía a que esa fémina china en verdad le preocupaba que las cosas salieran bien mañana.

― De acuerdo… ―dijo Kagura, desviando la mirada―, nos veremos mañana.

― No llegaré tarde ― contestó Okita, observando sin perder detalle cómo ella daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. La miró hasta perderla de vista cuando dobló en un pasillo, y luego él se recargó en la pared, cerrando sus ojos. Era raro hablar con ella tan… pacíficamente, sin terminar en golpes o insultos, pero era una de las cosas que él quería en su relación. Claro, no es como si quisiera dejar de pelear contra esa pequeña bestia, porque a eso también le tenía su gusto.

De hecho, fue en una de esas peleas donde él comenzó a interesarse más en ella. Normalmente, en algún punto del pleito, ambos terminaban en el suelo y rodaban un par de veces aquí y allá, y eso significaba que la distancia entre ellos era casi nula; en varias ocasiones era apenas un centímetro lo que faltaba para que terminaran besándose. Y cuando él empezó a notar esos pequeños detalles, también empezó a estar en desventaja. Su mente se concentraba menos en esquivar los golpes de la chica, ya que prestaba más atención a ella. Sólo un buen golpe lo despertaba cuando estaba así. ¡Pero vamos, que no era algo sencillo por lo que pasaba! No era fácil tener a tu interés amoroso encima ―o debajo, según quién estaba ganando― y no desconcentrarte.

«No flores, no alcohol, no nuez...» pensó, haciendo nota mental de ir a comprar lo que se supone que iba a llevar.

Pasar de sádico, a sádico enamorado, era más complicado de lo que parecía.

Confiaba en su plan . Confiaba en su actuación de chico bueno. Confiaba en los chocolates medio finos que había comprado. Y por supuesto, también confiaba en sí mismo. Así que…, ¿por qué demonios de repente tenía cierta inquietud molestándolo? Él no podía estar nervioso. No debía temer. Los padres olían el miedo y la debilidad de quienes rondan a sus preciadas hijas, por lo que tenía que controlarse y ser el jodido novio más perfecto de ese jodido mundo.

Sí, finalmente, era sábado.

Como buen hombre que era, dejó que Mitsuba le eligiera el atuendo para la ocasión; él estaba decidiéndose por su camisa de Súper Sádico cuando ella entró a la habitación y enseguida le hizo ver su error. Error que Sougo no entendía. Él no debía ir tan elegante, sólo lo necesariamente presentable, y aquella camisa no estaba tan gastada. Al final su hermana le pasó una camisa oscura de manga larga y unos pantalones que él no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Luego, muy sonriente, ella le deseó toda la suerte del mundo y le aconsejó algunas cosas antes de que él se marchara; uno de los consejos fue que, sin importar si era gracioso o no, tenía que reírse de los chistes de su suegro. Algo le decía que esa noche iba a tener que morderse la lengua hasta sangrar.

Mientras caminaba, Sougo hizo memoria y mantuvo la dirección de aquella casa en su mente, pues ya había llegado a la calle. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, en realidad. Él se habría esperado un barrio lleno de ruido y con un nivel de delincuencia alto, y es que su novia quedaría fuera de tono viviendo en un sitio donde los vecinos se dan los buenos días y organizan eventos para una mejor convivencia. Tal vez no había memorizado bien la dirección, o quizá la familia de la bestia china eran los indeseables de la calle.

Su mirada encontró por fin la casa― que no era para nada como la imaginó―, y se dirigió ahí. El hogar de su novia tenía una buena fachada y era de dos plantas, grande en comparación al departamento que él compartía con su hermana.

Al estar frente a la puerta, alzó la mano y tocó el timbre. Luego esperó, y como no le abrieron enseguida, echó una mirada alrededor para ver con más detalle la calle por la que Kagura caminaba todos los días. En serio, no se la imaginaba viviendo en esa tranquilidad…, y ya cuando comenzaba a replantearse la imagen de la chica, notó que alguien lo observaba desde la casa de enfrente, justo desde la ventana del segundo piso, y usando la cortina para camuflarse. Tal vez la distancia no le permitía asegurar nada, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo observaban con malos ojos, así como un policía que observa a un sujeto peligroso.

Una cero amable sonrisa surcó el rostro de Sougo, y al instante aquella persona cerró la ventana. Ahora confirmaba que, en efecto, la familia de su novia eran los indeseables de la calle.

― ¡Ya dije que yo le abro! ¡¿Quieres morirte, o qué?!

Reconoció enseguida la voz de Kagura.

― ¡Las mocosas como tú no deben abrirle la puerta a extraños! ¡Quítate, yo soy el adulto de esta casa!

Y esa voz no supo identificarla, pero era un hombre el que hablaba. Después, en lugar de gritos, hubo murmullos y quejas, además del sonido de uno que otro golpe contra la puerta. Al parecer se estaban peleando ahí dentro por ver quién le abría. Definitivamente eran los indeseables de la calle.

El alboroto detrás de la puerta se acabó de un segundo a otro, y luego, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Kagura abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró y él la miró. Naturalmente, esa chica no iba a sonreírle al verlo, e incluso Sougo notó su deseo de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Anticipándose a cualquier tontería que ella pudiera hacer, el castaño sonrió un tanto burlón y puso un pie dentro de la casa. La jovencita de ojos azules pareció molesta ante la acción, y más aun cuando él se inclinó y sus narices quedaron a un par de centímetros de tocarse.

― ¡Ey…!

― Buenas, china ―le canturreó en voz baja, viendo cómo un leve y repentino rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas, cambiándole la molestia por algo más―. ¿Qué te parece si no te lo piensas tanto y me invitas a pasar, así como harían las personas decentes? No me obligues a entrar por una ventana.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ella también sonrió antes de responderle.

― Tienes suerte de que en esta ocasión esté de tu lado, bastardo ―masculló la señorita-no-decente―. De no ser así, tu cara de niñita quedaría irreconocible.

Ambos sonrieron más, con cierto sadismo oscureciendo sus ojos y sintiendo esos impulsos de lanzar el primer golpe. Pero no podían―y mucho menos debían― pelear ahí. Una sombra cubrió al par de estudiantes y Sougo tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver mejor al sujeto detrás de Kagura. Ese sujeto tampoco le sonrió.

Grande, de mirada feroz, con bigote negro, de traje bien arreglado, y de oscuro cabe…

Corrección.

Y con un muy obvio y muy ridículo peluquín sobre su calva cabeza, el padre de la novia finalmente se mostró.

Sougo mantuvo su imperturbable mirada en aquel hombre, pensando que cualquier pequeña ráfaga de aire se desharía de ese animal aplastado que tenía sobre la cabeza. Debía comenzar a morderse la lengua si quería que su plan funcionara.

Modo Sadista: OFF. Modo Novio más perfecto del jodido mundo: ON.

Sonrió casi tan resplandecientemente como le sonreía a su hermana y su actuación comenzó.

― Usted debe ser el padre de _Kagura-chan_ ―dijo, en ese tono amable que usaba sólo en casa―. Es un placer conocerlo.

_Kagura-chan_ parpadeó varias veces, mirando al chico amable que tenía frente a ella. Esos ojos de "qué mierda" evidenciaban su sorpresa y confusión, pues nunca, ¡nunca!, había visto esa demostración de educación por parte de Sougo, y mucho menos le había escuchado dirigirse tan humanamente a alguien. Es más, ¿él realmente podía sonreír así? ¿Ése sádico con historial negro de verdad sabía tener un buen trato hacia otros? ¡Por Dios, se comportaba como una especie de Shinpachi 2.0!

Tan perturbada estaba la chica, que no se daba cuenta del silencio que se había producido en cuanto Okita terminó de hablar. Y es que Umibozu todavía no respondía al educado saludo del chico. Parecía estar analizándolo con su penetrante mirada, buscando algo, quizá queriendo intimidarlo, o tal vez esperando una muestra de debilidad en la cual enfocarse para acabarlo. Los padres huelen el miedo, debía recordarlo.

― Mi nombre es Okita Sougo, y como seguramente ya supondrá, soy el novio de Kagu…

― ¿Novio? ― una tétrica sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Umibozu y varias de sus venas en la sien se resaltaron― ¿Exactamente qué significa esa palabra? ¿Es de esas que usan los jóvenes de hoy en día? ¿Será que "novio" significa papel higiénico? Es eso, ¿verdad? ― entonces el hombre rió, apretando la mandíbula―. Eres el papel higiénico de mi hija, ¿no? Te usa para limpiarse los mocos, ¿cierto?

_Papel higiénico_ entendió que ganarse al padre sería difícil. No había esperado caerle bien en cuanto se presentaran, pero tampoco se imaginó ese tamaño de negación por parte del hombre. Iba a ser difícil conseguir su aprobación, sí, pero no imposible.

― No te hagas el inocente, viejo ― soltó Kagura, mirando a su padre por encima del hombro con ojos entrecerrados―. A cada rato tú y mamá se echaban en cara a sus ex-novios, así que te sabes muy bien la palabra. ¿O será que ya comienzas con eso del Alzheimer y la menopausia?

― ¡No me hables así mientras estoy ahuyentado a tu papel higiénico!

― ¡Tú no ahuyentarías ni al papel de mis cuadernos!

Y aquellos dos comenzaron a pelear otra vez. Para Sougo era un poco raro de ver, pues cuando Kagura le gritaba a alguien en su presencia, el grito justamente iba dirigido a él.

_«Tienes suerte de que en esta ocasión esté de tu lado...»_

¿De su lado? En su momento no prestó atención a esas palabras, pero ahora comprendía porqué la bestia china creyó necesario escoger un lado. Bien, por lo menos ella no le complicaría las cosas adrede, aunque tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que el señor con peluquín se molestara más. En esos casos, según su plan, la madre debía intervenir y calmar a su esposo, consiguiendo así una mejor convivencia entre nuero y suegro.

Okita ignoró los gritos ―habilidad que tenía desarrollada gracias a Hijikata― y echó una mirada al interior de la casa. No vio a nadie más.

― ¡Madura ya, menopáusico! ―exclamó Kagura―. ¡Ésto de aquí es un novio! ―diciendo eso, señaló enérgicamente al castaño, quien volvió su escaza atención a ellos y guardó silencio―. Y no sólo es un novio, sino que es mi novio, ¡así que hazte a un lado y déjalo entrar! ¡Además estuvimos mucho tiempo preparando la cena, no podemos desperdiciarla!

Más gritos, más empujones y más negaciones hubo luego de aquello. Sougo, con su relajada e imperturbable expresión, se mantuvo como espectador, esperando pacientemente a que ya le dejaran pasar. Algo le decía que actuar como un buen chico no iba facilitarle las cosas.

«Lo siento, Aneue, pero tus consejos no pueden funcionar con estas personas», pensó el chico. «Lo civilizado no funciona con las bestias»

Diecisiete minutos y cuatro amenazas de muerte habían tenido que pasar para que Umibozu dejara entrar a Sougo. Éste, por su parte, había tenido que controlar sus altaneras respuestas para no ser atacado físicamente. Pero ahora todo estaba aceptablemente bien. Él ya estaba dentro de la casa, específicamente en la sala, mientras que su novia y el calvo estaban en el comedor poniendo la mesa. Y él había ofrecido su ayuda, eh, pero Umibozu dio un rotundo no y se llevó a Kagura. Fue en ese momento, cuando quedó solo en la sala, que Sougo se dio cuenta de que sus planes en verdad no podían aplicarse a la familia de la chica china.

Después de todo, esos planes incluían a la madre de Kagura, y ella no estaba.

Había creído que la señora de la casa saldría a recibirlo, que quizá estaba en la cocina, pero las cosas no eran así. Umibozu y Kagura habían hecho la cena, sólo ellos dos, y aunque eso era preocupante en algún sentido, también significaba que ninguna mujer adulta estuvo ahí para ayudar.

― ¡Sádico, ya ven a sentarte!

Llegó a la conclusión de que no debía preguntar por la madre de Kagura durante la cena.

Se levantó del sofá, y a pasos tranquilos, se dirigió al comedor. El interior de la casa tampoco era lo que había imaginado, aunque era posible que su poco femenina novia se haya tomado la molestia de limpiar antes de que él llegara; no limpiar para darle una buena impresión, sino para evitar cualquier comentario y/o burla que pudiera hacerle. Ya sería bueno que a esa china le importara dar una buena imagen, pero no era así, y ella incluso estaba vistiendo como si estuviera por ir a la tienda más cercana; llevaba una camisa roja con estampado que le quedaba grande, tanto así que quizá a él le quedaría mejor; también usaba unos jeans oscuros sin nada especial, y para rematar, tenía puestos los tenis que normalmente llevaba a la escuela.

Lo hacía a propósito, ¿no?

Lo único rescatable de ese intento de novia, era que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, y eso no era algo que se viera seguido. Era común verla con aquellos adornos chinos en la cabeza, que por cierto, Sougo no sabía exactamente cómo no se le caían incluso cuando peleaba contra él. ¿Pegamento, o tal vez cinta adhesiva? Como fuera, ella se veía mejor con el cabello suelto llegándole un poco por debajo de los hombros.

― Más vale que te comas todo, muchacho ―le advirtió Umibozu en cuanto entró al comedor.

Los platos ya estaban servidos. Umibozu estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras que Kagura estaba sentada a su derecha. Y el tercer plato, que desde luego era su lugar, estaba a la izquierda del supuesto adulto. Dedujo que Umibozu fue el que eligió dónde se sentaría cada quien.

Así, tras tomar su asiento, aquellos dos comenzaron a comer. No dijeron nada, no dieron las gracias; por un segundo creyó escuchar que su novia decía algo, pero con toda esa comida en la boca, le fue imposible siquiera intentar adivinar qué dijo.

Sintió que estaba ante dos peldaños olvidados en la escala evolutiva.

― Gracias por la comida ―musitó muy por lo bajo, no queriendo llamar la atención del mastodonte que tenía como suegro. Luego tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer aunque, justo después de masticar alrededor de tres veces, estuvo a muy poco de escupir el bocado.

Y no, no por asco o desagrado, sino de sorpresa.

Las bestias cocinaban bien, _joder._ Su novia, su anti-venus novia sabía cocinar. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Se negaba a aceptarlo. Esa china idiota no debía tener tal cualidad; se supone que ella es una marimacho, un fracaso en todos los aspectos femeninos, así que no debería saber cocinar. Seguramente ese sujeto ―Umibozu― hizo todo, mientras que la otra se limitó a pedir lamer la cuchara. Sí, eso era. Kagura no podía ser mejor que su muy femenina Aneue en la cocina.

― Te ha quedado delicioso, hija ―concede Umibozu luego de tragar. Sus ojos brillan con orgullo―. Tiene el sazón de tu madre.

Es todo. Sougo habría preferido que su lengua ardiera en llamas a que Kagura pudiese cocinar así de bien. Y es que aquello no era natural, maldición. No encajaba. Ahora él tendría una cosa menos para atacarla y, además, estaba seguro de que esa chica esperaba algún comentario adulador.

Cosa que, normalmente, no sucedería.

― Esta es una grata sorpresa ―dice. Se traga sus pensamientos y se traga su impulso de arrojarle el plato a la chica que le sonríe con tanta arrogancia―. No creí que cocinaras así de bien, Kagura-chan. Me habría gustado probar algo de ti antes.

Él le sonríe y ella ríe, se ríe de él. Se pavonea como si el mundo le perteneciera ahora.

― Una dama no debe revelar todas sus cartas ―contesta―. Debe mantenerse interesante siempre.

En serio, que le estampa el plato en la cara. Su mano incluso ha temblado por lo tentador que aquello le fue.

Afortunadamente su estancia ahí no salió tan mal. Tuvo que controlarse y mantenerse tranquilo, olvidar durante algunas horas lo cabrón que es, y más complicado que eso, soportar a la cabrona que tiene por novia. Su nuevo suegro también fue elemento importante para casi llevarlo al límite. Pero al final, cuando el hombre mayor envió a Kagura a recoger los platos de la mesa ―cosa que ella aceptó a cambio de un aumento en su fondo para gastos y caprichos―, se quedó a solas con él. El ambiente, antes conflictivo y lleno de miradas intensas, se tornó a uno menos caótico pero sí más serio. Umibozu lo miraba sin reclamos infantiles, sin ganas de golpearlo.

Era momento de platicar.

Ambos en la sala, cada uno en un sofá distinto; Umibozu en el individual y el menor en el doble. Lejanos se escuchan los ruidos que provoca Kagura al levantar la mesa, y es que esos hombres ―primerizos ambos―, están intentando imponerse el uno al otro.

¿Merecedor o indigno? He ahí la pregunta final. Después de esa charla, Sougo sabrá si el hogar de su bestial novia es un punto accesible para él.

― Lo notaste, ¿no?

El castaño presta atención a las palabras de Umibozu. No sabe exactamente a qué se refiere, pero antes de señalar su duda, el otro continua para ser más claro. Suspira y muestra paciencia, parece cansado ya de su papel como suegro pesado.

― Mi esposa… ―murmura―. Seguramente esperaste conocerla al venir aquí.

_Sí_. Sougo asiente de manera pausada y su expresión se torna menos indiferente. Lo siente, lo sabe. No por nada se evitó hacer preguntas al respecto.

Pero ahora es Umibozu quien le cuenta la historia; la madre de Kagura enfermó hace casi cuatro años y murió poco después de ingresar al hospital. Fue sorpresivo, todos creyeron que la tendrían en casa luego de un par jeringas en la piel, que aquello en realidad no era grave. Pero el doctor llamó cuando estaban por irse a dormir; Umibozu no supo qué hacer con sus hijos para darles consuelo, y es que él mismo estaba rompiéndose. Fueron meses difíciles.

Y es ahí cuando Sougo sintió que entraba en la historia. Se mudaron aún con el luto en sus mentes y, después de su primera semana de clases, Kagura comenzó a portarse como antes. A ser ella. Se encerraba menos en su habitación y exigía comida como solía hacer, se hizo de amigas…, pero cuando más viva se le notaba, es cuando gritaba insultos hacia alguien que decía odiar mucho.

― En un principio creí que debía hacer algo. Pensé que mi hija estaba siendo maltratada por un bravucón, pero cada vez la veía más alegre y más animada…, y eso me llenó de alivio.

Otra vez el silencio toma su lugar en la sala. Sougo está sorprendido y repasa los primeros recuerdos que tiene de Kagura. Y sí, la recuerda. Callada, seria, sin hacer contacto con nadie salvo el profesor con permanente. No parecía tímida en lo absoluto; la mayoría entendía que, si ella no hablaba con nadie, era porque no quería. Así que mantuvieron una distancia de respeto para la chica nueva. Excepto él.

Desde que esa china entró al aula y el profesor la presentó, Sougo no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Esperaba que ella lo notara por encima de los otros, y cuando eso no sucedió, cuando ella fue a sentarse y pasó por un lado de él, la declaró como su objetivo actual. Recuerda haberle arrojado un borrador a la cara, sólo porque sí, cuando estaban por salir al almuerzo, y esperó atento. _¿La reacción de ella?_ Tomó el pequeño objeto y lo tiró al cesto de basura que tenía cerca. Volvió a ignorarlo, pasó completamente de él. Se necesitaba de más para provocarla.

Pero el castaño sabía que valdría la pena.

― Su hija casi me rompe un brazo ―confiesa Sougo y mira en dirección a la cocina. Escucha una breve risa contenida por parte de Umibozu―. Ahora sé que todos esos golpes que me dio, eran sus emociones contenidas…, sólo necesitaba un catalizador.

― Y resultó bien. Si no se hubiese desahogado contigo, lo habría hecho de otra manera, o con alguien más… ― y el señor parece lamentarse de algo al decir esas palabras, cosa que Sougo nota y lo relaciona a otro punto que le había interesado.

― Usted dijo que Kagura tiene un hermano mayor, ¿verdad?

Es así como la conversación llega a otro asunto importante. El estudiante reconoce la resignación por parte del hombre que tiene delante, sin embargo, la voz de una fastidiada Kagura llega a ambos, saliendo ella de la cocina para unírseles.

― Casi me cae un plato en el pie, espero que me des ese dinero pronto.

Y tras compartir una mirada, Umibozu y Sougo saben que la conversación ha terminado. Ninguno quiere incomodar a la pelirroja con esos temas delicados, cosa que, sin duda alguna, ella les agradecería.

Es tarde y está de regreso en su departamento. Su hermana lo recibió alegremente, llena de curiosidad y emoción por saber a detalle cómo le fue en casa de Kagura-chan. A esa castaña parece agradarle mucho, siendo que no la conoce en persona.

―_Me fue muy bien _―respondió él, sonriendo.

Pero no se detuvo para charlar más. Se disculpó y siguió de largo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde su reconfortante cama lo resguardaría mientras piensa en su día. ¿Al final fue aprobado por aquel sujeto calvo? Recibió una última amenaza al irse, de eso hubo mucho, pero esa amenaza le señaló algo importante…

"_Te estaré vigilando_".

Así que, en otras palabras, Umibozu lo vigilaría mientras está con Kagura. Y lo haría porque lo reconoce como novio de su hija.

_Ah…, las cosas no han salido tan mal, ¿cierto? _ A pesar de que el proceso no fue como él lo planeó.

Toma su celular y busca el número de la pequeña bestia en su agenda. Un mensaje, un sencillo '_Buenas noches_'. La vería hasta el lunes ―mañana no, porque sería atosigarla―, pero se mantendría presente con cortos mensajes de texto. Algo sabía de esos trucos; un buenas noches para ser la persona en la que ella piense antes de dormir, y un buenos días para que lo recuerde al despertar. Simple y con expectación de eficiente.

Tras unos pocos minutos, ella responde.

'_Buenas noches_'

Suficiente para que ambos sonrían un momento y olviden que su amor es agresivo, terco y volátil.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

**¡Dios!**, esto me ha costado, pero finalmente pude publicarlo. Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad, y agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leer y comentar mi escrito. Intentaré traerles el tercer capítulo en menos tiempo (tengo algunos problemillas con mi conexión a internet, así que sean pacientes, ¿sí?)

**En fin, **de nuevo, gracias por la aceptación y ojalá el segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado


End file.
